User blog:Camtree27lilo/Background knowledge (probably will change)
Rina’s Backstory: Rina was walking to school one day when she noticed something in the shadows. She thought it was nothing at first but eventually she got nervous when the thing in the shadows was following her to her school. She was incredibly scared, however she summed up her courage and decided to face the shadowy figure. At that time Rina knew a certain magic spell that she thought she mastered and so She ran into a dark alleyway and waited till she felt the shadowed figure was watching her. Then she started drawing a seal on the wall. Once she was done drawing she shouted “Enough is enough!” She collapsed. When she woke up in that exact alleyway the first thing she noticed was that everything was black and white. She turned into a kind of ghost that moves with the real world but is unable to do anything.She can not be seen, heard, felt or anything the only way people can see her is through mary’s camera. Mary discovered that Rina was still alive and was just stuck in time while its moving. Rina never found out what the shadow figure was but she says that it was a very powerful presence. Interesting facts: She talks about boys from her past that she “loves” but she really loves Mary’s brother. She gets antsy when ‘talking’ to him and she feels that he should be with someone in the moving time zone than to be with her. Amelie’s Backstory: One day when Amelie was beginning to understand her powers she used it on a mundane person, which was her mother, and it turned out to be a disaster. Her mother got very sick with some kind of magical sickness and Amelie didn't know anyone else that had abilities so she sent her to the mundane hospital for a magical sickness. Her mother was dying. She started to be very depressed with her life and began to reject her powers and all other people she met with powers. She always visited her mother in the hospital and her mother was always making scarfs. Her mother made scarfs because that was all she knew how to do since the magical sickness altered her memories. Her mother made amelie so many scarves while she was slowly dieing that it will last until amelie’s death. The last words Amelie’s mother said were “I will not always be with you in the flesh but i will always be with you in your heart. The scarves will protect you.” Mary’s Backstory:Mary was skipping along the side of the road going to school. A little white and black bird stopped her in her tracks. This bird was chirping at her to make mary follow. Mary followed the white and black bird to a very old looking alleyway. The bird flew up towards a tree on the other side of the alleyway. Mary took out her camera and took a photo of the alleyway and the bird. Mary looked at the photo and was terrified. She saw a black and white girl standing in the middle of the alleyway crying. Mary looked up at the alleyway with no one there and started backing up from the alleyway. Mary took a photo of the building behind the alleyway and looked at the photo. she became very fascinated with the picture. The photo of the building was just a regular photo of the building with no white and black girl. Mary was in awe. Mary went back to the alleyway and started taking more photos. She eventually started going around the alleyway, Taking photos non-stop. She shouted “Hello?” while taking photos of the girl. The girl kept crying. Mary said “stop crying its ok, are you hurt? “ The white and black girl started moving in the photos. Her head started raising in the photos. Mary freaked out and ran out of the alleyway. The white and black girl was looking left to right, wondering if someone was there. Mary got very courageous and walked back into the alleyway and said “Hello, whats your name?” as she gestured to the space where the white and black girl was standing. Mary was constantly taking photos. In the photo’s the girl started crying again but she looked happy and mouthed her name: Rina Yokazo. Category:Blog posts